


A Real Pickle

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Kabuto is injured in an attempted assassination, and Orochimaru tends to him.





	A Real Pickle

Kabuto groaned again, and it took all of his willpower not to scream with the pain he was in. Orochimaru merely smiled sympathetically, dabbing at Kabuto's forehead and face with a damp cloth. Orochimaru had been lucky enough to be standing behind Kabuto, when the explosion went off. An exploding tag, carefully concealed under the chair he usually sat in. Had he been sitting in it, he most certainly would have died. Kabuto, who took the brunt of the force, lost his arm and a portion of his leg in the explosion, and Orochimaru could hardly be inconsiderate of that fact. Kabuto had unwittingly shielded Orochimaru with his body, and because of that, Orochimaru was entirely unharmed. Besides, Kabuto was his most trusted advisor, he deserved a little sympathy in times like this.

"It's lucky you managed to perfect your regeneration jutsu last week, or we would be in a real pickle right now," he said conversationally, and Kabuto let out a pained chuckle.

"And this isn't a pickle?" Orochimaru chuckled as well.

"It's only a temporary pickle. Without that regeneration jutsu, your arm and leg would never have grown back. This will be most useful for me in the future." Kabuto groaned again.

"Well, I'll warn you now...regeneration is a painful process." Orochimaru smiled.

"Thanks for the tip. I'll make sure to use the jutsu as sparingly as I can." Kabuto's eyes were starting to flutter closed. Passing out from the pain, no doubt. Orochimaru knew from experience that it would offer little relief, and he dabbed away the sweat from Kabuto's brow to offer what little consolation he could. At the rate the jutsu worked, it would take about a week for Kabuto's limbs to regrow, and then another day or two for Kabuto's body to adjust to having his limbs back. Once Kabuto was in perfect condition and once more able to handle any threats that came his way, Orochimaru would put his effort into finding and killing whoever planted the tag. Assassination attempts needed to be dealt with swiftly and forcefully, to deter any future attempts. Besides, while Orochimaru was essentially immortal, Kabuto was not. Finding help that was as talented and dedicated as Kabuto, with his particular abilities, would be a difficult, tedious, time consuming, and frankly nearly impossible task. Orochimaru needed to do what he could to keep Kabuto alive, at times like this when Kabuto had been surprised and couldn't quite do it himself. There really was no replacing Kabuto, and it would be best to keep him around so Orochimaru never had to.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll get to my other works soonish


End file.
